MPAA Trailer IDs
1968-1969 Mpaa1968_g_2.jpg Mpaa1968_m.jpg Mpaa1969_m_2.jpg|''True Grit'' (1969) Mpaa1968_r.jpg Mpaa1968_x.jpg|''Girl on a Motorcycle'' (1968) 1969-1970 Mpaa1969 g.jpg Mpaa1969 m.jpg Mpaa1969 m 1.jpg Mpaa1969 r.jpg|''Run, Angel, Run'' (1969) Mpaa1969 x.jpg|''Medium Cool'' (1969) 1970-1971 Mpaa1970 gp.jpg|''Love Story'' (1970) Mpaa1970_gp_1.jpg|''Hawaiians'' (1970) Mpaa1970 r.jpg Mpaa1970_r1.jpg|''Road to Salinas'' (1970) Mpaa1970_r2.jpg|''I Drink Your Blood'' (1970) 1971-1982 Mpaa1971_g.jpg Mpaa1971_gp.jpg Mpaa1971_gp_2.jpg Mpaa1971_gp_1.JPG Star_Wars_-1977-.jpg|''Star Wars'' (1977) ThomastheTankEngine&Friends1995logo2.gif.png|''Dumbo'' (1941, 1982 reissue) 149px-Ctworg1998.png GW301H213.png 1981-2014 1981-2009 ALL AUDIENCES 1981-2009 Echter Gangster_Retired_July_1,_2014.png Yahoo!_4_Favicon.svg.png IE(1995)Favicon.png GW279H205.png|''Taps'' trailer variant (1981) Win31logo.png|''Porky's'' trailer variant (1982) Nt4slogo.png|''Porky's II: The Next Day'' trailer variant (1983) GW268H206.png|''Revenge of the Nerds'' trailer variant (1984) Windows-nt-logo_web.jpg|''Red Dawn'' trailer variant (1984) GW279H204.png|''Say Anything...'' trailer variant (1989) ThCANU8H8F.jpg|''Field of Dreams'' trailer variant (1989) 04262012VintageMickeyMouseClub.jpg|''Uncle Buck'' trailer variant (1989) GW300H201.jpg|''All Dogs Go To Heaven'' trailer variant (1989) Ntx.0slogo.png|''Back to the Future: Part II'' trailer variant (1989) Win31logoboot.png|''Back to the Future: Part III'' trailer variant (1990) 100px-Own_windows_logo_3_1_svg.png|''An American Tail: Fievel Goes West'' trailer variant (1991) Vlcsnap-2014-02-10-03h47m29s165.png|''Hero'' trailer variant (1992) 250px-NCTVG15.png|''Wide Sargasso Sea'' trailer variant (1993) IE(1995).png|''Mr. Nanny'' trailer variant (1993) 220px-CBS_Paramount.png|''Thumbelina'' trailer variant (1994) MPAA Trailer Star Trek Generations 1994.png|''Star Trek Generations'' trailer variant (1994) 200px-PTV_1993.png|''Babe'' trailer variant (1995) Picture_00068.png|''Toy Story'' trailer variant (1995) GW273H206.png|''Toy Story'' trailer variant (1995, A) GW325H238.png|''All Dogs Go To Heaven 2'' trailer variant (1996) Vlcsnap-2013-12-27-02h53m01s11.png|''Independence Day'' trailer variant (1996) GW268H203.png|''Bent'' trailer variant (1997) MPAA trailer Titanic 1997.png|''Titanic'' trailer variant (1997) Zoom TV logo.png|''Quest for Camelot'' trailer variant (1998) MMC_Logo.png|''Madeline'' trailer variant (1998) 250px-Windows_Server_2012_logo.png|''The Rugrats Movie'' trailer variant (1998) 100px-Own windows logo nt svg.png|''The Rugrats Movie'' trailer variant (1998, A) GW276H204.png|''A Bug's Life'' trailer variant (1998) GW279H203.png|''Baby Geniuses'' trailer variant (1999) Ragdoll_Old_Logo_(made_in_1991).png|''Baby Geniuses'' trailer variant (1999, A) Vlcsnap-2012-09-01-01h18m40s224.png|''Muppets'' From Space trailer variant (1999) 220px-Intel_Pentium_Extreme_Edition_Logo_neu.png|''The Iron Giant'' trailer variant (1999) Vlcsnap-2013-12-27-03h00m06s167.png|''Brokedown Palace'' trailer variant (1999) Vlcsnap-2013-12-27-03h00m02s126.png|''Boys Don't Cry'' trailer variant (1999) Vlcsnap-2013-08-10-15h54m46s102.png|''Stuart Little'' trailer variant (1999) Hackers-Hijack-Windows-Live-Search-2.png|''Me, Myself & Irene'' trailer variant (2000) Cirrus_card_logo.png|''Sunset Strip'' trailer variant (2000) Picture_00069.png|''The Tigger Movie'' trailer variant (2000) Picture_00072.png|''Chicken Run'' trailer variant (2000) Walmart-logo-in-papyrus-font-1024x632.png|''Rugrats in Paris: The Movie'' trailer variant (2000) Switch.svg.png|''Freddy Got Fingered'' trailer variant (2001) Walmart9.png|''Waking Life'' trailer variant (2001) Yahoo-logo-in-helvetica.png|''Spider-Man'' trailer variant (2002) Columbia_Pictures_Entertainment_Japan.png|''Enough'' trailer variant (2002) vlcsnap-2014-02-06-21h01m39s188.png|''Scooby-Doo'' trailer variant (2002) 300px-Dolby_logo_70s-present.png|''Minority Report'' trailer variant (2002) 170px-Pentium_d_logo_alt.png|''The Adventures of Pluto Nash'' trailer variant (2002) MPAA-2002.png|''Mickey's House of Villains'' trailer variant (2002) 200px-Intel Celeron D.png|''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' trailer variant (2002) 180px-1995-2000_and_2005_Windows_logo.png|''The Wild Thornberrys Movie'' trailer variant (2002) Yahoo.jpg.png|''A Man Apart'' trailer variant (2003) Columbia_Pictures_Entertainment_Japan_logo.png|''Rugrats Go Wild'' trailer variant (2003) Yahoo!_7_Favicon.svg.png|''Young Adam'' trailer variant (2003) Yahoo! 4.svg.png|''Paycheck'' trailer variant (2003) GW265H198.jpg.png|''The Dreamers'' trailer variant (US, 2004) Sony_Wonder_Old.jpg.png|''Bad Education'' trailer variant (2004) Vlcsnap-2012-12-08-01h43m38s170.png|''Soccer Dog: European Cup'' trailer variant (2004) MPAA_NC_17_Rating_Screen_Green.png|''A Dirty Shame'' trailer variant (2004) LTW_Logo.png|''Lemoney Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events'' trailer variant (2004) Picture_00074.png|''The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie'' trailer variant (2004) Vlcsnap-2012-07-15-13h21m04s152.png|''Blade: Trinity'' trailer variant (2004) Yahoo!_10.svg.png|''Robots'' trailer variant (2005) 74px-ESRB_Everyone.svg.png|''War of the Worlds'' trailer variant (2005) ATT-Bell-1969-logo.svg.png|''The Island'' trailer variant (2005) Picture_00055.png|''Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit'' trailer variant (2005) 120px-JCPenney2009ffghfsgf.png|''The Legend of Zorro'' trailer variant (2005) MTV_Classic_2011.png|''The Pink Panther'' trailer variant (2006) Yahoo_logo-512x384.jpg.png|''Superman Returns'' trailer variant (2006) Yahooligans.jpg.png|''Monster House'' trailer variant (2006) 220px-Buena_Vista_International_svg.png|''Little Miss Sunshine'' trailer variant (2006) Picture_00073.png|''Barnyard'' trailer variant (2006) vlcsnap-2014-02-06-18h34m54s201.png|''Snakes on a Plane'' trailer variant (2006) L_(1).jpg.png|''This Film Is Not Yet Rated'' trailer variant (2006) Yahoo Jump.png|''Confetti'' trailer variant (2006) Picture_00071.png|''Flushed Away'' trailer variant (2006) Yahoo_Logo.svg.png|''Notes on a Scandal'' trailer variant (2006) FileVh1_classic.png|''Ghost Rider'' trailer variant (2007) SonyWonder-Logo.jpg.png|''The Namesake'' trailer variant (2007) 1000px-Yahoo!_9_Favicon_svg.png|''Meet the Robinsons'' trailer variant (2007) Transformers 2007 MPAA Trailer.png|''Transformers'' trailer variant (2007) FileVH1_Classic_00s.png|''Mr. Bean's Holiday'' trailer variant (2007) Yahoo!_9.svg.png|''Lust, Caution'' trailer variant (2007) 200pxrcaoriginallogo.png|''Under the Same Moon'' trailer variant (2008) Logo_cable1.jpg.png|''Iron Man'' trailer variant (2008) 1000px-Yahoo!_5_svg.png|''The Secret Life of Bees'' trailer variant (2008) Babiesrus_eps.png|''Notorious'' trailer variant (2009) RESTRICTED AUDIENCES ONLY 1981-2009 MPAA NC 17 Rating Screen Red.jpg 80px-Windows 3 0 compatible logo.png 175px-VH1 logo 1994.svg.png|''Mortal Kombat'' trailer variant (1995) 120px-Own windows logo 95 svg.png|''Crash'' trailer variant (1997) Party-City-Logo-300x72.png|''Crash'' trailer variant (1997, A) 2001-2014 ALL AUDIENCES 2001-2011, 2013 Yahoo! 2 Favicon.svg.png|''The Swan Princess'' trailer variant (1994, 2004 reissue) Mastercard-logo-in-jokerman-font.png|''Batman Begins'' trailer variant (2005) Picture_00075.png|''Chicken Little'' trailer variant (2005) vlcsnap-2014-02-06-18h45m46s59.png|''V for Vendetta'' trailer variant (2006) vlcsnap-2014-02-06-18h45m52s125.png|''V for Vendetta'' trailer variant (2006, A) vlcsnap-2014-02-06-18h40m20s127.png|''Snakes on a Plane'' trailer variant (2006) Everyone's Hero MPAA Trailer|''Everyone's Hero'' trailer variant (2006) Intel_Inside_Pentium_II_MMX_(Intel_Inside_Pentium_MMX_II)_Logo_(1997-1999).png|''The Last King of Scotland'' trailer variant (2006) 100px-Visa_Logo_svg.png|''Fast Food Nation'' trailer variant (2006) Vlcsnap-2014-02-06-20h18m08s193.png|''The Good German'' trailer variant (2006) vlcsnap-2014-02-07-12h31m08s101.png|''The Good German'' trailer variant (2006, A) EBay logo svg.png|''Reno 911!: Miami'' trailer variant (2007) Universal1910s-1920s.png|''I Am Legend'' trailer variant (2007) Yahoo_90s.gif.png|''The Bucket List'' trailer variant (2007) Thirteen_WNET_00s.png|''10,000 BC'' trailer variant (2008) Subtitling-ear.png|''10,000 BC'' trailer variant (2008, A) vlcsnap-2014-02-06-18h51m53s155.png|''Speed Racer'' trailer variant (2008) vlcsnap-2014-02-06-18h52m05s19.png|''Speed Racer'' trailer variant (2008, A) vlcsnap-2014-02-06-18h52m31s15.png|''Speed Racer'' trailer variant (2008, B) vlcsnap-2014-02-06-18h52m40s114.png|''Speed Racer'' trailer variant (2008, C) 200px-Taco bell 1993.png|''Yes Man'' trailer variant (2008) Amc60s.jpg.png|''2012'' trailer variant (2009) APPROPRIATE AUDIENCES 2009-2014 Yahoo! 7.svg.png Fritz-the-Cat-2008-Reissue-MPAA-ID.png MCA.png|''Amelia'' trailer variant (2009) Vlcsnap-2014-02-06-20h21m41s17.png|''Where the Wild Things Are'' trailer variant (2009) Amc70slogo.jpg.png|''2012'' trailer variant (2009) Windows98.png|''Fantastic Mr. Fox'' trailer variant (2009) vlcsnap-2014-02-18-08h58m42s241.png|''Avatar'' trailer variant (2009) W1960s-1970sLogo.png|''The Losers'' trailer variant (2010) WLogo.png|''127 Hours'' trailer variant (2010) 200px-180px-Intel_Inside_2011-Present.png|''The Rite'' trailer variant (2011) 150px-Intel_Inside_2006-2009-1.png|''Cedar Rapids'' trailer variant (2011) vlcsnap-2014-02-06-19h24m29s1.png|''Unknown'' trailer variant (2011) Walmart4.png|''Win Win'' trailer variant (2011) 225px-RCA_Electronics_(_logo).svg.png|''Arthur'' trailer variant (2011) vlcsnap-2014-02-07-10h53m11s207.png|''Green Lantern'' trailer variant (2011) 217px-Nypd_flag.png|''Dolphin Tale'' trailer variant (2011) 300px-Microsoft_2012.svg.png|''Johnny English Reborn'' trailer variant (2011) MPAA Trailer Marvel's The Avengers 2012.png|''Marvel's The Avengers'' trailer variant (2012) MPAA Trailer Storage 24 (2012).png|''Storage 24'' trailer variant (2012) Era.png|''Skyfall'' trailer variant (2012) Yahoo!_1995_logo.png|''Django Unchained'' trailer variant (2012) MPAA Trailer Iron Man 3.png|''Iron Man 3'' trailer variant (2013) Star Trek Into Darkness Trailer MPAA.png|''Star Trek Into Darkness'' trailer variant (2013) Windows981998-1999.png|''The Pirate Fairy'' trailer variant (2014) RESTRICTED AUDIENCES ONLY/MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY 2001-2014 Microsoft_Windows_NT_logo_and_watermark_(Pre-XP)_svg.png SonyWonder.png|''Paul'' trailer variant (2011) 80px-ESRB_Early_Childhood.svg.png|''Ted'' trailer variant (2012) 250px-Windows Server 2003 logo and wordmark svg.png|''Trance'' trailer variant (2013) Starting in late 2009 or early 2010 on most recent trailers, The words "APPROPRIATE AUDIENCES" replaced "ALL AUDIENCES", but some movies still use this on some trailers (i.e., The East ''(2013)). AGE-APPROPRIATE INTERNET USER 2007-20?? Windows.jpg|''Halloween trailer variant (2007) 2013-present APPROPRIATE AUDIENCES/ACCOMPANY THIS FEATURE (Green band) 2013-present ScreenHunter 37 Dec. 27 20.23.jpg ScreenHunter_109_Dec._29_20.53.jpg ScreenHunter_38_Dec._27_20.26.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-12-29-23h27m02s183.png|''Blue Is the Warmest Color'' trailer variant (2013) MPAA_2013_The_East.png|''The East'' trailer variant (2013) MPAA_Trailer_ID_The_Way_Way_Back.png|''The Way Way Back'' trailer variant (2013) Yahoo!_1.svg.png|''Turbo'' trailer variant (2013) 141px-Internet_Explorer_5_logo.svg-1-.png|''Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters'' trailer variant (2013) Windows Embedded 8 Logo.png|''Rush'' trailer variant (2013) MPAA_Trailer_ID_The_Hobbit-_An_Unexpected_Journey_Extended.png|''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey'' trailer variant (2012, 2013 reissue) MPAA-Trailer-ID-The-LEGO-Movie.png|''The Lego Movie'' trailer variant (2014) 187px-Columbia1966.png|''RoboCop'' trailer variant (2014) MPAA Trailer Need for Speed Trailer.png|''Need for Speed'' trailer variant (2014) MPAA Trailer Need for Speed Trailer b.png|''Need for Speed'' trailer variant (2014, A) Ratingsymbol_t.png|''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' trailer variant (2014) 200px-Myspace_logo_filled_out.png|''The Amazing Spider-Man 2'' trailer variant (2014) APPROPRIATE AUDIENCES/ACCOMPANY THIS FEATURE ONLY (Red band) 2013-present MPAA_Red_Rating_Screen_4.png MPAA_Red_Rating_Screen_4.jpg MPAA_R_Rating_Screen_Red_d.PNG MPAA_R_Rating_Screen_Red_d.JPG Category:Cinema Category:1968 Category:Motion Picture Association of America